The purpose of this implementation core is to assure that the discovery and translational findings of ACCOuNT are implemented into practice as promptly, effectively, and broadly as possible. We propose to approach this challenge of implementing ACCOuNT findings by applying tools of implementation science and by drawing on existing approaches to pharmacogenomic implementation. We add to this specific partners and approaches chosen to address barriers in the implementation of race specific pharmacogenetics for African Americans. These include, for example, the geographic concentration of many African Americans in urban cores and often specific neighborhoods and hospitals within those cores, the higher rates of poverty, and hence reliance on Medicaid, among African Americans, and the history, and unfortunate continuing reality, of reasons for distrust of the health care system among African Americans. These provide important context for our choice of approaches and partners in implementation. Thus, the overall aim of the implementation core is to establish mechanisms to support implementation, diffusion, and continuing evaluation and improvement of precision medicine in African Americans. We will do this through the following aims: 1) Develop an Implementation Advisory Council (IAC) to work with the discovery and translational project leaders and ACCOuNT cores to assess and address implementation issues for projects that have been funded or are being considered for pilot funding both prospectively and iteratively during the course of translation, and 2) Develop and disseminate curriculum, workshops, and collaborative interactions for patients, physicians and policy-makers on the use of race specific precision medicine in clinical care. Through this core, we will develop a framework by which discoveries made through pharmacogenomics association studies can be assess for impact in translational studies and ultimately can be brought into clinical care within the context that benefits African American patients.